Dragon Ball G
by cobra
Summary: The story of Gohan Cell Games and Beyond. A rewrite of my old fic of the same name. which was deleted
1. Chapter 1

Since my orginal fic. Dragon Ball G was deleted long ago, and I of course lost it as well. I thought I would give it another try with my improved skills. I hope this will be a satisfactory suppliment. Also if anyone out there might have saved the fic to a file... email me.

Chapter One.

School???

Gohan quickly phased away from the punch Vegeta had thrown. A smile on the young half breeds face as he continued to pummle the sayain prince.

"Come on Vegeta. I know you can do better than that.", Gohan said with the smirk on his face. The prince grunted slightly.,

"Keep talking brat." It had been a long seven years since the Cell games. Since the day young Son Gohan had become the protector of the earth. And the strongest known warrior in the galaxy.,

"One day I will show you what real power is.", Vegeta grunted out with a huff in his voice, his breathing flowing rapidly. Gohan and Vegeta had been training together almost every day since Goku's noble decision. A fact that suprised both of the sayains, as well as the rest of the Z-Warriors.,

"I'm still waiting Vegeta.", Gohan stated with a smirk still on his lips. Though the two had fought a million times both still felt compelled to train together, the two strongest fighters in the universe, and unbeatable combination, even if the Prince wouldn't admit it. Gohan quickly blocked an incoming right hand and slammed a hard kick into the princes midsection; causing Vegeta's gold hair to fall to black. Gohan smiled as he floated to the ground and turned down the gravity in the training room.

"You're getting there Vegeta.", Gohan said lowly as he began to walk from the room.

"One day Kakko-brat."

"I'm always around.", Gohan said with a smile and a nod of his head. The door closed behind him as Vegeta finally let himself fall to his knees.

"Damn kid."

BREAK

Gohan walked into the small cottage on Mt. Pauzo with an apple in his hand.

"Where have you been young man!", his mother Son Chi Chi asked in her normally loud tone. Gohan winced slightly at the tone. He knew his answer would only irritate her more.

"Training with Vegeta."

"How many times have I told you I don't like you hanging around with that animal?"

"Um. Alot.", Gohan answered as he leaned back and scratched his neck while smiling. The infamous Son grin. The only weapon available against Chi Chi on the rampage. As usual the ploy worked causing Gohan to sigh in relief.

"Well, I've decide to do something special for you next year. You'll be going to School."

"What?", Gohan asked in a monotone. His face going suddenly slack., "Like, public school?"

"Yes.", His mother answered with a nod and no nonsense tone., "I've already talked with Bulma about it. She think's it's a great idea."

"But mom. I need to train, what if something like Cell comes back?", Gohan yelled playing his last card., "I need to be strong enough to beat it so Goten won't have to fight."

"You can train on weekends. Life is more than fighting Gohan. You need to understand that."

"My entire life has been fighting.", Gohan said with a slight growl., "Fighting has kept everyone on this planet alive. I need to be ready. I can't let anyone down again."

"I do understand what you're saying Gohan. But my mind is made up. The new semester starts in two months."

"Ok, you win. I'm going flying for awhile.", Gohan stated with a sigh, knowing he couldn't win.

"Just be back for dinner."

"I will.", the demi Sayain said as he turned and walked out of the cottage.

BREAK.

Gohan landed on the lookout without a sound. A smile on his face as he watched Dende and Piccolo walk from the citidel to greet him.

"Hey Gohan," Dende yelled with a smile., "Congrats on the school thing."

"You know about that already?"

"Of course, I watch you life more than most.", Dende answered with a shrug.

"Great. I've got my very own stalker. And he's the Guardian of Earth."

"Funny wise guy. I just know you're the most powerful warrior on the planet. If something bad were coming it would hit you first."

"Can't argue that logic.", Gohan said as he patted his friend on the back.

"What do you need kid?", Picollo asked in his gruff voice, causing Gohan to smile slightly.

"Don't I even get a hello?"

"Hey kid. What do you need?"

"I was wondering if I could use the pendelum room for a little while.", Gohan stated as he moved between the two and began walking toward the large citidel., "With this school thing coming up it's really going to cut down on my training time."

"No problem Gohan. Any certain time or opponent?"

"The stronger the better Dende.", Gohan stated with a chuckle. Dende was always willing to help.

"I've got just the thing.", Dende said with a devious smirk. Gohan immediatly dropped the chuckle. Dende also have a mischevious streak.

BREAK

Gohan walked from the pendelum room with a limp and torn gi. But suprisingly there was a smile on his face.

"Good one Dende.", Gohan said as he limped over to the young Namek to be healed.

"I couldn't think of a fighter strong enough to help you train. So, I made you fight you."

"Good idea. Even if it does hurt like hell.", Gohan said as he felt the heat from Dende's healing powers. A power that always came in handy., "I've got three months before school starts. I just don't know what to do."

"Well, there is something I wanted to talk to you about.", Dende said with a slight smile.

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Actually, I think you will. The Kai's and other Guardians have placed a little bet. You see, we each bring our strongest warriors. Living or dead, and have a tournement."

"Really? What's the prize?"

"Um, I get a few million ounces of the waters of Nirvana. Which, trust me you'll like."

"Well, I guess I'm in. I have nothing better to do.", Gohan answered with a shrug.

"Great. I'll get in touch with King Kai immediatly."

"Is dad going to be there?"

"Most likely.", Dende answered with a smile. He liked seeing his friend happy, smiling.

"Alright. This is going to be great.", Gohan yelled as he stood completely healed., "I have to tell my mom. When do we leave?"

"We have to meet the other's on Grand Kai's planet in a week. I suggest you train."

"Not a problem I'm going to find Vegeta.", Gohan said with a smile as he flew into the air and off the lookout.

"It was nice of you to use the Dragon Balls.", Mr. Popo said with a smile on his dark face., "I think Gohan will do well in the Otherworld tournament"  
"It doesn't really matter Mr. Popo. I just thought he might want to see his dad again."

END CHAPTER ONE. 


	2. Chapter 2

DBG Chapter Two rating: T/M Summary: Previous chapter Disclaimer: I own nothin.

Gohan smiled as he landed on the lookout, he'd trained hard the last week. He thought he was ready.

"Ready to go Gohan?", Dende asked as he moved toward his best friend with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I've been training extra hard for this."

"Well, I think you've got a good shot."

"Let's go."

As the two vanished from the diminsion of the living Mr. Popo took over watch from the tower of the Guardian.

BREAK

Goku smiled as he shoved yet another bowl of food into his mouth.

"'tis iss goood.", He said with a full mouth before swallowing.

"Goku! Don't talk with your mouth full, you'll drown the spectators.", King Kai admonished him with a slight chuckle.

"Sorry King Kai.", Goku apologized as he swallowed yet another bowl. King Kai shook his head slowly with a slight smirk.

"Hello North Kai.", A pompous voice sounded from behind the chubby Kai.

"West Kai.", King Kai answered trying to keep the malice from his voice.

"Is this the Warrior you bring to the tournament?", West Kai asked with a loud laugh., "This will be easier for Pikkon than I thought, I bet even Kora's fighter could beat this one."

"Want to bet on that?", King Kai asked with a hard tone.

"Sure, I bet Pikkon wins the tournament."

"Goku Will.", King Kai said with spit flying. The Grand Kai moved over and sat between them.

"Take it easy you two."

"Yes Grand Kai."

"I want to bet.", Dende said as he walked forward with a smile, Gohan at his side., "I'll bet anyone, anything that my friend Gohan here will wipe the floor with the compatition."

"Get real kid.", West Kai said with a snort., "No mortal can possibly win the other world tournament."

"Wanna bet on that too?", King Kai yelled at the other Kai. Grand Kai sighed as he leaned back.

"Hey Gohan!", Goku said as he stood and walked over to his son.", Why are you here?"

"I'm competing in the tournament.", Gohan said as he hugged his father. A smile on both their faces.

"That's great. Have you been training?"

"Yep, almost constantly."

"This is great, I'll finally be able to test myself against you."

"I can't wait either dad.", Gohan said with a smile as Goku rubbed his sons hair.

"Gohan," Grand Kai said interrupting the reunion., "I hate to tell you this son but your first opponent will be Pikkon. He's the West Kai's strongest Warrior."

"Good, I want the best.", Gohan answered with a smile., "I'll see you in the finals right dad?"

"You bet.", Goku yelled as Gohan walked up onto the tournament stage and began to stretch.

"He's a confident kid.", Grand Kai said with a smile.

"He has every right to be.", Goku said with a voice filled with pride., "I'm going to help him warm up."

"What do you know about the kid North Kai?"

"I don't think I should tell you.", King Kai answered West with a smug smile., "You'll find out when he beats Pikkon."

The yelling started again.

BREAK

Son Gohan was easily the strongest fighter on Earth, and at least most of the universe. That was a given to anyone who knew the young man. Unfortunatly for the other fighters in the tournament, they didn't. Most of the deceased fighters looked at the living competitors with disgust, or pity. Sometimes both. Very few of the dead warriors looked at Gohan with respect or fear. Very few, manly one, his father Son Goku. Yet another new competitor that everyone seemed to frown upon.

"What do you know about this Pikkon guy?", Gohan asked as he stretched beside the ring. A smile on his face.

"He's not as strong as you, not nearly, but he has a few great techniques. You're going to have to be careful."

"Will I have to go beyond?", Gohan asked with a slight smile.

"It would make the fight easier.", Goku answered with a confused tone. Gohan's smile widened as he stood straight.

"I can't wait. I'm just so full of energy.", Gohan said with a slight smirk., "My first tournament."

"Yeah, they're something alright.", His father answered with a smile.

"It's not just that, I mean, this is the first competitive fight I've really ever had. When my life isn't on the line anyway." And in that moment Goku actually stood in shock. It was true. Gohan had fought friends in spares, and ememies on the battlefield. He had never been to a competition. Never in a true fight with no feelings of fear in his mind.

"I'm glad your having fun son.", Goku said with a slightly sad smile, one Gohan didn't notice., "I think it's time you stepped into the ring."

"Alright."

BREAK

The young man stood a few hundred yards away, silhouted against the back drop of blue sky.

"Why are you here?", Supreme Kai asked as he walked up to his young pupil and friend.

"Just seeing if I'm still ahead or not.", The young man with gravity defying hair said with a slight smirk.

"I'm sure you are."

"You never know. One of these guys might suprise you.", He said as he nodded toward the young boy about his own age that entered the ring., "Take this kid for example. He's easily as strong as I am. I'm actually fairly sure he's stronger."

The Supreme Kai looked in shock for a moment before looking at the young man in the ring as the first fight of the tournament started.

"No mortal can be that strong."

"I'm mortal to you know."

"No, he's, that young man is in a league of his own."

"That's what I thought."

"Bardock, I would like you to go talk to Grand Kai. Find out everything you can about this young mortal."

"Sure thing Shin.", The young man known as Bardock said with a slight smile as he began the short walk to the Grand Kais throne.

BREAK

"My names Gohan.", The young sayain said as he held his hand out to his opponent.

"Pikkon.", The green man growled causing Gohan to smile slightly.

"I think you and my friend Piccolo would get along."

"Whatever.," Pikkon said as he moved away from the young boy., "Just because you're a kid don't think I'm going to take it easy on you."

"I hope not.", Gohan said with a big smile., "I don't want this fight to be to easy."

"Time to step up Kid."

As the bell rang Gohan flew forward faster than some of the other competitors could see. Pikkon had actually underestimated his oppenent, he was barely able to block the first blow and took a hard knee to his side before he was able to retaliate. Gohan made the mistake of letting up his barrage and recieved a hard right cross that sent him back. As he stopped his momentum he smiled. The slight trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth going unnoticed.

"Guess dad was right.", He said outloud to himself., "I'm going to have to take it up a notch." Pikkon looked at him in confusion for a moment before a golden light flew from the boys body momentarily blinding the warrior., "Let's start round two shall we?", The boy asked with a smirk and then he just disappeared. Pikkon looked around quickly then turned just in time to block a low grade energy attack. As he lowered his arms his eyes widened as a fist slammed into his jaw throwing him off his feet and through the air. Gohan stayed with the warrior, throwing combinations as quickly as he could at his current level. Pikkon growled and kicked out buying himself the time he'd need to perform one of his techniques.

"Hyper Tornado."

Gohan fell back as he felt the wind around him pick up. He yelled in suprised as he began to spin quickly around the area caught up in a Ki based tornado. 'I've got to break free.' The teen screamed in his mind. His body fighting the effects of the wind as much as possible. 'I guess I have no other choice.'

Pikkon looked up in shock as he heard the young boy scream. A scream that chilled him to the bone. He watched almost dumbly as his tornado quit spinning, then reversed it's direction. A bolt of lightning hit at his feet causing the warrior to jump back in shock. He quickly looked for the child, and his jaw dropped at what he saw. Gohan walked from the tornado, his hair moving in the wind, electricity flowing over his body.

"Sorry Pikkon. Time to end this."

"What? What are you?", The warrior asked barely getting the last word out as Gohan buried his fist into the green aliens stomach.

"Just a kid.", Gohan said with a slight smirk as he jumped and spun. His heel connected with the taller fighters cheek sending him flying. Pikkon was out cold before he hit the ground outside the ring. The spectators watched in awe as the tornado returned to the sky and the young man powered from his super Sayain two state back to normal. Gohan smiled to the crowd before raising his right fist. Applause filled the arena.

BREAK.

West Kai stood with his jaw open. His eyes the size of small plates.

"How?"...

"I think you owe me some money.", King Kai said with a slight smile. West Kai quickly shook himself from the shock.

"I'm not paying. The kid must have cheated!"

"What?", King Kai yelled as the two once again began to scream.

BREAK

Grand Kai turned from the boy in the ring as Bardock walked up to him.

"Did you see that?", Grand Kai asked his voice in awe.

"Yeah.", Bardock said with an amazed tone of his own., "Who is that kid?"

"Gohan Son. He's a Demisayain.", Grand Kai said with a slight smile., "From Earth."

"Earth?", Bardock asked as he turned to look at the kid who was talking to an older looking version.

"Yep.", Grand Kai said with a smile., "That's his father Goku right there. Man, now I can't wait to see him fight."

"The kid is stronger."

"I know."

END CHAPTER TWO A/N: By the way, the young Bardock is not Gohan's Grandfather. His origins will explained later in the series. 


End file.
